


three is a deal.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cuckolding, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Cheating, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Sub Choi San, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: "Woo, look at your baby boy... look at him..."
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	three is a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom San agenda, yes.
> 
> Basically, Woosan are a married couple and Seonghwa is their boyfriend, yay. Should I make this a chaptered fic? Let me know.

San stared deeply, tears threatening to flood from his eyes.

"Aww, are you gonna cry? You're going to cry because you wish your husband was fucking you dumb but instead you're watching him ride my cock?", Seonghwa asked, holding Wooyoung's waist as the younger one bounced on his shaft, his own cock wet and hard. "Woo, look at your baby boy... look at him..."

San was sitting on his legs, hands on his sides and his erection standing up proudly. All he could do was watch the other two on the bed, gripping the sofa as a way of keeping himself distracted.

"Baby...", Wooyoung called, looking at San with tired eyes. "Mhm, he's so big... I think I'm gonna cum...", his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"You're going to cum for me? You're going to cum on my cock while your baby is watching?", Seonghwa kept on saying, seeing San finally break into tears. 

The oldest of them bucked his hip up, meeting Wooyoung's moves and fucking into him, seeing him throwing his head back and closing his eyes 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...", he moaned out before letting himself come. His liquid spurted out slowly, while Seonghwa rode his orgasm for a little longer, fucking him while gripping his ass tightly. 

Wooyoung's torso was covered in bruises and bites, colors of pink and purple blooming on his skin. 

Seonghwa turned to look at San, smiling. "Come here, babe...", the blonde did just that, eagerly walking up to his hyung and swallowing his saliva. "You did so well for us... I think you deserve a reward..."


End file.
